


PDA

by robronsugsy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the 7 months of the affair, Aaron and Robert were good at a lot of things. They've perfected kissing almost instantly, touching each other too, fucking passionately, making love intimately, and let's face it, the arguing and banter between them was next level... it just all came naturally to them... But put the two of them in a public place with people around them... Not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PDA

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by stulot on Tumblr :D Hope this is a little like what you wanted to see :D

In the 7 months of the affair, Aaron and Robert were good at a lot of things. They've perfected kissing almost instantly, touching each other too, fucking passionately, making love intimately, and let's face it, the arguing and banter between them was next level... it just all came naturally to them... But put the two of them in a public place with people around them...

 

Not so much.

Aaron isn't against PDA, he's just never been the PDA kind of guy. Why does he need to prove to people that he's with someone? Why did he need to make a statement to people that he fancied men, he loved men, he wanted men? He doesn't have anything to prove.  But when he's with Robert, they can't keep their hands off one another... yet here they are, walking along the street together, and they couldn't be further apart.

 

Robert's hands were firmly in his pockets, walking along with stern shoulders, darting eyes, a good few centimetres both away and in front of Aaron... Aaron isn't stupid. He knows it's uncomfortable for him, but for entirely different reasons.

Because Robert **was** a PDA type of person. After all, he had no qualms locking lips with Chrissie in the middle of the street, grabbing her arse at the bar or the café counter, whispering sweet nothings in her ear no matter who saw them. Yet here he was with Aaron - who he knew he loved, and... _nothing_. Judgement was a hard thing for Robert - he didn't like people judging who he was, who they thought he was, at least if it wasn't what he was trying to portray. He was happy for people to see him as a dickhead, an arrogant, selfish son-of-a-bitch with little heart or care for anyone that's not in his exclusive bubble of family. But for people to see him as a caring, loving boyfriend to Aaron? Yeah, he was still far away from ever being comfortable.

 

And that was okay for Aaron - at first. Of course, he never even expected them to be in public together at first, why would they? They were having a secret affair... And Aaron was sure that if Robert could, he'd of have them wear disguises to the two hotels they went to until they got into the private confines of the hotel room. Other than that, it was barns, backs of cars, the garage, the scrap yard, his own marital bed, where they could be as free and loving as they wanted.

 

But now... it was different. Sure, they were still in the midst of a very messy, complicated affair - but they were in an affair where they both knew they loved each other. Aaron had never felt like he had something to prove or got why people were so keen on PDA until now. He craved to have that feeling of people seeing him, hand in hand with Robert, letting everyone know that he was in love and that he was with the guy he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. What was wrong with that? And this was a perfect time as any. They were miles away from Emmerdale, no one knew who they were.

 

If he was honest, he didn't care to have Robert squeeze his arse, or even kiss him...

.. But would it be too much to ask for just a hand hold?

 

Aaron felt like an idiot, a teenage girl for even thinking it... but he did. It was hard for him to accept that Robert loved him at all some days... and it didn't help when he showed no other interest other than wanting to tear his clothes off. He understood - totally. Robert wasn't comfortable in who he is.. or else maybe they wouldn't be in an affair by now and together as boyfriend and boyfriend. But still... was it too much to ask for?

Not that he'd ever ask. Fuck that.

 

Aaron and Robert continued to walk along the road, Robert not even looking back to see if Aaron was still with him..

..so Aaron stopped in his tracks, darting his eyes from his watch and in front to an oblivious Robert.

Robert suddenly looked with a confused expression

 

"Aaron?"

It took him a few seconds to look around, only to see Aaron quite a while back, standing watching Robert.

 

58 seconds. 58 seconds it took for Robert to look to notice Aaron wasn't even walking any more.

A confused Robert walked back towards Aaron.

"What did you stop for?"

"Just wondering."

"What?"

"How long it'd take you to even notice."

Robert pulled a confused face.

"I don't understand?"

"Well you've been on a one man mission since we got out the car to get to the restaurant, just wondered if there was a reason you were so eager to rush there. I wanted to see how long it took you to notice that I wasn't walking next to you any more."

Robert put on his signature smirk.

"Maybe I wanted to get to the restaurant quick so I could get back to the hotel quick" he flirted.

Aaron looked at him. He knew he was skirting around the real issue.

"Try again."

"Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't."

It did to Aaron. But he wasn't gonna let on.

"So what's the problem?"

"Nothing." Aaron sighed, before walking off in front.

"Come on then, don't wanna miss the reservation!"

Robert held back for a few seconds and thought to himself...

 

...There was a problem.

 

They'd eaten their meal in a military fashion. Aaron and Robert remained firmly apart throughout, Aaron staying on his side of the table and Robert on his.. well, other than a game of footsie and a hand on the knee from under the table every now and again. Aaron was determined he wouldn't be bothered by his stupid little hang up... not when it was rare they got chances like this to be alone, even less so in public, away from people they know, especially recently. 

 

But wasn't that more reason to want to be together as much as possible in every way possible?

 

But Robert had made it clear... the dinner was nothing more than a pre-foreplay snack, or at least by his constant suggestive comments, flirty banter and nonsensical talk about each others meals had suggested to Aaron.

Aaron just thought to himself... sometimes, it'd be nice just to be... normal.

Once the meal finished, Aaron and Robert left the restaurant, still light out despite the relatively late time.

 

"You wanna go back to the hotel?"

_No... I wanna just walk around and talk to you about everything, anything because we can... all the while holding hands._

"Sure" Aaron replied.

 

And so once again, off they went. Separated.

 

 

 

"Wait, this isn't the way to the hotel?"

Aaron was too busy in thought about things... things with Robert, things with himself... the future... that he hadn't realized they'd taken a detour.

"I know."

Aaron looked around before looking straight at Robert... arm extended out with his hand splayed.

 "Come on then."

Aaron stood back for a few moments...

"You gonna hold my hand or not?" Robert said with a smile.

 

Aaron slowly took Roberts, hand, only to be pulled in by the blonde man.

Aaron and Robert were now walking together, shoulders touching, arms straight - hand in hand.

 

Aaron couldn't help but blush at the connection, at the feeling. It felt so... warm. Comforting. Like... home.

 

 

"You've just gotta be patient with me."

Aaron looked up at Robert as they walked along.

"It's different. This.. with, me and you."

Aaron just listened to Robert's words.

"I'm not ashamed of it. Of us. But it's just unnerving.. I don't like-"

"-People judging you, I know." Aaron said as he softly bashed his head against Robert's shoulder.

"It's not just that, I mean, it's hard for me to wear my heart of my sleeve with you.. ya know? It's hard to be this open, this vulnerable. It's easy when we're tearing each others clothes off or we're alone, cause it's just me and you in our little bubble. But out here, everyone can see us. And that's not a bad thing, don't get me wrong, it's just..."

"Different. You said" Aaron laughed softly.

"I just don't want you to think I don't wanna be like that with you. Like I don't want people to know. Obviously at home it's different for other reasons right now. But one day... I hope we can be like this in front of everyone."

Aaron's eyes widened at the suggestive undertones of his comment.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking. And I want that. Like I said, you've just gotta be patient with me. It'll happen. Cause that's what I want."

Aaron closed his eyes and smiled.

"I do too."

"Good!" Robert quipped, stopping Aaron and pulling him to face him.

Robert lowered head to Aaron's level.

"I do love you, you know that don't you?"

Aaron smiled again.

"Yeah. And I love you too."

Robert pulled Aaron in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, only parting due to the grins on their faces.

"Come on then!"

 

So Robert dragged Aaron as they make a hasty walk to the hotel.

They continued holding hands all the way there...

...and as they ran up the stairs...

...into the room...

...into bed...

... and they stayed holding hands as they fell asleep next to each other.


End file.
